Tiny Zoo
In late September of 2014, Tiny Farm released its final Vacaction Location: Tiny Zoo! This fun little world comes complete with a new set of buildings, animals and games! But, much like the other Vacation Locations, your new safari will not be a cheap excursion. While the initial price of items won't cost you much, the upgrades to make the items work in your favor will set your gold back a pretty penny. 'Buildings' Let's start with the basics. The new Tiny Zoo is FREE to add to your game. After downloading or upgrading the game, you simply have to go the screen to change maps and click the "Add" button. When you arrive, you will have several items already in place. Your Ticket Booth and the Train Stop are on the map, as well as a message board, a baobab tree, some flowers and other decorations, and a few pieces of street for your train to travel on. There is room for you to have six animals on the zoo map (you'll need Animal Certificates to place more). One "missing" element of the game is an animal Shop building. Animals are acquired through other means (see below), and buildings, cages, and decorations may be purchased by clicking the Shop icon in the bottom righthand corner. As you will see, there is much for you to spend gold on in this new map. The game will take you through a speedy tutorial on how to use the various features of the zoo, but the information moves FAST! Below is an attempt to expand on the information from the tutorial. 'Ticket Booth' Cost: FREE The Ticket Booth functions like the main House on your Tiny Farm, providing all the same options. The Booth can be used to upgrade your zoo, making the available space to place items larger. The initial space on the map is a 14 X 14 square grid. There's also an option to set the zoo as your main map, so it's the place you'll go to first when you open the game. Like the House on your farm, the Ticket Booth also changes appearance as you upgrade it. Unlike the other houses in game, the Booth provides you with resources. Every hour you earn 50 gold and 126 experience points. It does have a new feature: The Ticket Booth gathers all of the gold and experience that your buildings produce for you. You no longer have to go from building to building gathering resources! You simply have to click on the Booth and push the green "Zoo Income" button in the middle of the pop-up screen to collect. You don't even need to wait the prerequisite amount of time! The Booth continues to collect as the minutes pass, so you can gather materials whenever you like. However, the amount of income the Booth collects is finite. The Booth can only collect the total amount of gold or experience the buildings on your map produce multiplied by 10. So if you have the Ticket Booth and the Doll Shop on your map, together they produce 100 gold/hour, and your Booth will collect only 1000 gold. You will need to visit the Booth every few hours to retrieve the resources, or they will be lost. Upgrading the Ticket Booth has some perks. It increases the available space on your zoo map, but it also increases the number of cages you may place on the map. In addition to gold or bells, the Booth requires Zoo Points in order to upgrade it. See below for information on Zoo Points. 'Zoo Points' It is to your advantage to keep buildings, cages, zoo animals, and decorations on your map. In order upgrade some items at the zoo, you will need ZOO POINTS. Zoo Points are acquired by placing various items on your zoo map. Unfortunately, if you remove these items from the map, the points will be subtracted from your total number of points. You can see how many Zoo Points you have by clicking the blue "Upgrade" button on your Ticket Booth pop-up window. A new window will appear showing the number of points you have over the number of points you need to upgrade the Booth. If the number is green, you have enough to upgrade, but if the number is red, you do not have enough. 'Animal Storage Barn' Cost: 1000 Like the other maps in Tiny Farm, the zoo has an Animal Storage building. This one is very adorable with a sleeping giraffe, meerkat, and hedgehog on top. The rest of the building is blue. The Storage Barn may be purchased in your shop for 1000 gold, and it gives you 40 Zoo points, but it does not provide you with any resources. TIP: The Animal Storage Barn is the ONLY way to move animals between maps and store them in Tiny Farm. I strongly recommend it be one of the first things you purchase as it will provide you with a great deal of freedom. 'Train Stop' Cost: ??? (already on the map when you start) The Train Stop is one of the buildings that provides experience points in Tiny Zoo. It also takes up quite a bit of space. The Train has a small car that travels back and forth in front of the stop. If you add pieces of street, the train will move anywhere you place the street, so long as it connects to the Train Stop. The Train can be upgraded, and the appearance of the train car changes as you upgrade the building. There is only ONE of this building available to purchase. 'Doll Shop' Cost: 30,000 /each The Doll Shop is one of the buildings that produces gold on the Tiny Zoo. The shop has a hedgehog and a miniture snowglobe on top and a sign that reads "Toys" on the front. You can purchase TWO Doll Shops to place on the map. The shop can be upgraded to produce more gold. 'Balloon Shop' Cost: 30,000 /each The Balloon Shop is a building that produces gold on the Tiny Zoo. It has a hedgehog, crocodile, and elephant, along with many balloons, on top and a sign that reads "Balloons" on the front. There are TWO Balloon Shops available to purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Candy Shop' Cost: ''30,000 /each The Candy Shop is a building that produces gold on the Tiny Zoo. The shop is shaped like a gazebo with a rainbow-colored roof and a sign that reads "Candy" on top of it. There are TWO Candy Shops available for purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Soda Shop' ''Cost: 30,000 /each The Soda Shop is one of the buildings that produces gold on the Tiny Zoo. It's shaped like a pitcher full of an orange liquid with an orange slice on the side and a straw sticking out. It has a sign that reads "Drink" on the front. There are TWO Soda Shops available for purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Cookie Shop' Cost: 30,000 /each The Cookie Shop is a building that produces gold on the Tiny Zoo. The shop is blue with several confectionary delights on top and a meerkat and a sign that reads "Cookie" on the front. There are TWO Cookie Shops available for purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Fountain' Cost: 50,000 /each The Fountain is a "building" that produces ??? on the Tiny Zoo. It is a three tiered structure with water pouring everywhere. There are TWO Fountains available for purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Clock Tower' Cost: 70,000 /each The Clock Tower is a building that produces ??? on the TIny Zoo. It is a very tall feature with a clock on the front of it and a blue roof. There are TWO Clock Towers available for purchase and they are upgradeable. 'Cages' The cages you may place on the map provide increased resources from your animals. 'Going on Safari' Acquiring animals is a whole new experience in Tiny Zoo. Instead of buying them from the Animal Stop or sending a ranger to hunt for them, zoo animals are obtained through the Safari game. In the bottom lefthand corner is a truck with a cage and a sign that reads "Go Safari." Clicking on this space opens a pop-up window labeled "Safari Truck." It shows the time remaining for the next free entrance into the game, a blue "Upgrade" botton, and a green "Enter Safari" button. Click the green button to move forward. Inside the game, there is an image of an island. On an island, there are three areas for you to play the Safari game: the Grassland, the Desert, and the Jungle. You can switch between regions by clicking on the name of each area. Each area has a set of 5 animals that can be obtained through playing the Safari game. In the Grassland, you can catch the Raccoon, the Giraffe, the Lion, the Hedgehog, and the Kangaroo. In the Desert, you can find the Giraffe, the Lion, the Meerkat, the Elephant, and the Ostrich. In the Jungle, you'll search for the Raccoon, the Hedgehog, the Meerkat, the Elephant, and the Crocodlie. Six of the nine zoo animals may be obtained in two different areas, but the remaining three (the Kangaroo, the Ostrich, and the Crocodile) are ONLY available in one specific area. See below for more details on playing the game. In the upper lefthand corner is a timer labeled "Free Entrance Time." The game runs on a timer that allows you ONE free entrance into the game per so many hours. As you upgrade the Safari game, the number of hours it takes to reset the free entrance descreases (see upgrade chart for more details). After your one free turn, it will cost you gold or bells to play the game again, and each subsequent turn becomes more expensive (see chart number 2). In the upper righthand corner is a flipchart that is labeled "Footprint." Clicking on this icon will take you to the storage facility to see the animals you've earned through playing the game. Zoo animals are listed first, followed by the standard farm animals. You will earn points as you play the game toward earning animals. Once you have reached the number of points required, you will recieve that animal. More details on playing the game below. At the bottom of the screen are the three levels of play and the green Entrance button. You can play the game on Easy, Normal, or Hard level. When you first play the game, the second two levels are locked. To unlock the "Normal" level, you need to collect seven of the new zoo animals. To unlock the "Hard" level, you need to collect ??? of the new animals. The Easy level has all of the Tier 1 zoo animals, the Normal level has the Tier 2 zoo animals, and the Hard level has the Tier 3 animals. WARNING: 'You CANNOT obtain the next tier level through breeding, so save your Love Points. 'Playing Safari Game Here's how to play the game: On the screen with the island, click the green "Enter" button at the bottom. This will open a new screen to play the game. On the lefthand side is a timer counting down two minutes, the number of times you may select a card (starting with 8), and the three animals you can earn points toward for that game. Each time you play, you can earn points toward ONE of the new zoo animals and two normal farm animals. On the right is the game. The game is a combination of Minesweeper and Memory. On the Easy level, you have a 5X5 grid of cards with a footprint on them. Select a card and it will turn over. Animal Footprint Cards have a picture of an animal and a number (either 1, 2, or 3). The number is the amount of points that goes toward obtaining the animal. For example if you flip a card with a Raccoon and a 2 on it, you've earned two points toward obtaining the Raccoon! In Easy mode, there are THREE of each type of animal card. The remaining cards have only a number on them. These Clue Cards tell you how many Animal Cards are nearby. For example if the card has a 6 on it, six of the eight cards surrounding that number card are Animal Cards. Some of these Clue Cards also have rewards like gold or Love Points. Everything is random, so there's no telling what you will get. You have EIGHT (8) tries in two minutes to find the animals cards. Once you've completed your eight tries, a pop-up window will appear asking of you'd like an extra THREE (3) tries at the cost of five bells. You can continue to play or quit where you're at. 'Animals' The Tiny Zoo comes with a whole new set of animals for you to collect. 'Raccoons' Animal One 'Kangaroos' Animal Two 'Meerkats' Animal Three 'Elephants' Animal Four 'Ostriches' Animal Five 'Giraffes' Animal Six 'Crocodiles' Animal Seven 'Lions' Animal Eight 'Hedgehogs' Animal Nine